geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lana.exe
Hey do you remember the show The Loud House? If some of you don’t know well The Loud House is an American animated television series created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who is the middle child and only son in a large family of 11 children. It is set in a fictional town in Michigan called Royal Woods. Well what if I told their told there was lost episode that was so disturbing that it never got aired. Here’s information I know about the episode. The episode has no intro & title card, it just started the episode and shows Lana at school and was being bullied I almost feel bad for her being bullied. When she got home, She told Lucy what had happened in school. She decided to help her to get stronger. They went to Lucy’s Room and the most strangest thing happened, Lucy was doing a ritual to make Lana stronger. Lucy: Ok Lana this is going to hurt but first I need to step into the pentagram. Lana steps on the pentagram Lucy: I’m going to prick your hand I know it’s going to hurt but it’s for the ritual. Lucy pricked Lana’s hand with a needle Lana: Ow! Lucy: I’m going to say the chant but when I’m finished you’ll going to fell like if a demon's literally inside you. Lana: What? Lucy starts the chant but she was saying something backwards and was saying something so demonic that I didn’t even hear a thing. Lana starts to feel something painful while pictures of demonic faces and the demonic laughter was heard mixed with the Loud House Theme Song but Demonic and Reversed. Lana starts developing a dark crimson red aura around her and she starts screaming but it was very demonic. She starts to grow horns and her eyes were black with her pupils being red. When the ritual stopped, Lana starts to say demonic voice ‘Lucy What happened to me’ Lucy said ‘Ob God What I have done to my sister’ Lana: Don’t worry Lucy however *laughs* From Now on Lucy, you can call me Lana.EXE. I’m going to test these new powers on some people that bullied me yesterday. The Next Scene switch to school in recess but the bullies were scared, they started to run but Lana teleported right in front of them and 2 of the bullies were decapitated and had their bodies exploded thanks to Lana’s Psychokinesis while the third one vomited and Lana said ‘YoUr NeXt’ 3rd Bully: I-I’m sorry I bullied you I’m so sorry and he sobs Lana.EXE: Sorry Not’s going to cut it Lana.EXE started to slashed his stomach open with her claws and then starting to eat his insides and intestines. “Yummy That was so good and the taste is so delicious.” Lana.EXE teleported into the school and kill everyone. I was vomiting and crying at this scene while looking at disturbing images of many children in the school getting murdered even teachers & principals. Then it got even worse the next scene shows Rita and Lynn Sr but they were scared that their daughter was a demon. Rita: ‘Lana you have to get some help.’ Lynn Sr: ‘Your Mother’s right Lana you really need help” Lana: ‘I DoNt NeEd HeLp’ Lana kills her parents. Rita: Clawed her chest opened and started to eat her intestines Lana: That was so delicious better than the bullies’ insides. Lynn Sr.: Oh God Please No Lana I can give you anything Lana: Too late for pleading say goodbye Lynn Sr: Pulled his heart and slashed him a few times Lana: YoU GuYs ArE NeXt BuT I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY OWN SIBLINGS Lana did the same ritual like Lucy did and everyone in the loud house were demons just like her. Lori: Blue horns and dark eyes with cyan pupils Leni: turquoise horns and dark eyes with turquoise pupils Luna: Purple horns and dark eyes with purple pupils Luan: She has a red clown nose and has the same thing but with yellow pupils Lynn Jr: She has the same thing but with white pupils Lucy: The sane thing but they was blood coming out of the eyes and she has a scythe. Lincoln: The same thing as with Lola and Lana Lola: She basically has the same thing as Lana Lisa: She basically has the same thing as Lynn Jr. Lily: She has grey skin but she has the same features and also she has wings. The Loud Siblings said ‘We’Re CoMiNg ForR YoUr SoUls” Then they started to kill other characters from the show I can hear screams and blood splatters also bone breaking while every loud Sibling started to kill everyone in gruesome ways either through decapitation, slashing or ways I not even going to mention they keep doing this while the credits and the credits roll but the music was the loud House outro music but it was in heavy metal and you can able to hear the loud siblings to demonically laughing as for what they have done to Royal Woods. I tried to turn the computer off but it didn’t work also trying plug the power off but surprisingly it worked. I tried to go to sleep but I keep having nightmares about the episode I watched. Then I heard a voice and it said ‘Thanks for watching my episode, Maurel’ Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE!